


Christmas Sniffles

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Harvey would never let Donna spend Christmas alone.





	Christmas Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere before Harvey told Donna he loved her and she went to work for Louis and everything.

Donna was miserable.

It was Christmas. And she was sick.

Usually she’d spend the holidays with her family but the cold she had woken up with two days ago had rendered her useless and she was unable to make the trip. Her parents hadn’t been able to drive up to New York either due to heavy snow so here she was, all alone with her growing mountain of used tissues as her sole companion.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at her door and she wondered who on earth that could possibly be.

It was Christmas and every person in the world had plans.

Kicking off her blankets, she shuffled out of her room and headed towards the door.

And upon pulling it open, she found Harvey Specter standing in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in confusion.

In all the years that they’ve been working together, Donna could count on one hand the number of times Harvey had been to her place.

“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone did you?”

His words immediately sent butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

“You don’t have to...didn’t Marcus invite you to spend Christmas with him and the girls?”

She was a tongue tied idiot and she mentally cursed herself for getting so affected by the fact that he had shown up here. After all, it was just Harvey.

“Marcus invites me every year,” he replied with a shrug.

Donna shot him a look in response but he shot one right back at her and in the end, she relented, stepping aside to let him in.

“So how are you feeling?” he inquired as she shut the door behind him.

“Like shit,” she grumbled.

He had been the one to send her home the day before, after taking one look at her as soon as she sat down at her desk. In true Donna fashion, she had stubbornly insisted that she was fine but Harvey stood his ground. She was also outnumbered when _both_ Mike and Louis joined in, although she suspected they were more concerned about her contaminating the firm than anything else.

“Well I made you some soup so that should help.”

Donna’s eyes landed on the bag he was carrying that had escaped her attention as he strode into her kitchen.

“I hope,” he added as an afterthought.

“You _made_ soup?”

Donna couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

“What? I can cook,” Harvey said defensively, placing the Tupperware filled with food on the counter.

She wasn’t even aware that he _owned_ Tupperware.

All Donna could do was watch in silence as Harvey moved around her kitchen, finding a bowl and spoon and then pouring out some of the soup. Dressed in a sweater instead of his everyday three piece suit, the scene appeared strangely domestic and something about it tugged at her heartstrings.

He gestured for her to sit as he walked towards the couch and at this point all she could do was listen.

So she plopped down, taking the warm bowl from his hands.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he replied tenderly, painting her in a shade of gold.

Donna quickly looked away from his gaze, directing all of her attention to her soup in order to ignore the emotions that were threatening to drown her.

 _That was just the fever_.

“This is good,” she admitted after her first spoonful.

“Told you,” Harvey smirked satisfactorily.

“You should cook more,” she told him.

“We put in fifteen hour work days,” he said drily.

“True.”

A comfortable silence settled over them as she ate but halfway through her meal her stomach started swirling again. Donna refused to throw up in front of Harvey so she placed the half eaten soup on the coffee table before curling up on the sofa.

“I hate being sick,” she complained. “Why am I sick? I never get sick.”

“I think the last time I saw you with a cold we were still at the DA’s office,” Harvey mused.

“Ugh. I remember.”

“So do I. You sneezed all over my files.”

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“No because _I_ woke up sick the next day!”

“Huh. I don’t recall,” Donna mumbled but the corners of her mouth were turned up.

Harvey sent her a little glare but by the way his eyes were shining, she could tell he didn’t mean it.

She was about to shoot back another response but suddenly she erupted in a fit of sneezes. After her fourth sneeze in a row, Harvey began to look worried but she couldn’t catch her breath long enough to tell him that this was normal.

_This was her life now._

Reaching for the box of tissues at the foot of the couch, Donna silently thanked herself for putting boxes all over her house.

She loudly blew her nose, coughing in the process and was struck with a strong hatred for the entire goddamn universe.

“I hate being sick,” she repeated.

“On the bright side your nose is so red you look like Rudolph,” Harvey teased.

“Shut up,” she said, kicking him where he sat on the other end.

“Ow!” he exclaimed. “I brought you soup and that’s how you repay me?”

“I thought I didn’t have to thank you.”

“I take it back.”

Donna couldn’t help it when a giggle burst from her throat and then Harvey was smiling too. He was looking at her in the way that made her knees weak. The way that made her feel as if she was the only person on the planet who mattered.

And as flowers started blooming in her veins, filling her with the beginnings of spring even in the dead of winter, Donna realised that she didn’t feel quite so awful anymore.

Oh the cold was still threatening to kill her but somehow, Harvey’s mere presence just made everything better.

“I’m really glad that you’re here,” she said quietly. “I know spending Christmas with someone who’s sick isn’t the most fun thing in the world. Especially when you put in your fifteen hour work days ten feet away from that person. So thank you.”

“I know how much you love the holidays so of course I wasn’t going to let you suffer alone,” Harvey stated, as if such a thought was absurd. “Besides, I like spending time with you. You’re my best friend.”

And just like that, sparks were exploding within her chest.

“Does that mean you’ll watch cheesy Christmas movies with me?”

As expected, Harvey groaned in reply.

“I didn’t get a chance to watch Love Actually this year,” she grinned hopefully. “Please.”

“Fine,” he eventually sighed, exactly as she knew he would.

Donna tried not to notice the way his eyes lingered on her as she put on the movie, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a half smile. This was Harvey. _Her best friend._

It didn’t mean anything.

So she tried to keep that in mind, even when her eyes started falling shut and she was dimly conscious of Harvey grabbing the remote and turning down the volume.

However, when he left the room and returned with her blanket, gently draping it over her, her heart sang.

“Merry Christmas Donna,” he whispered to her half sleeping form.

And as she drifted off, the last coherent thought that idly ran through her brain was that she wanted to spend every Christmas with Harvey.

_She wanted more._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey hate this but I didn’t write it for nothing lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
